paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Evil Villains
Pups and the Evil Villains By Brianna Grass Duplicates: Redyr: Duplicate of Ryder Esahc: Duplicate of Chase Linche: Duplicate of Marshalling Elbbur: Duplicate of Rubble Wolf: Duplicate of Rocky Amuz: Duplicate of Zuma Eyke: Duplicate of Skye ☀Evil Team Night Ryder Night Chase All the duplicates Freezer DD Dager Bullet Storm ??? Dodger ☀Ryder: PAW Patrol to the lookout!!! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall walks into the elevator first, without goofing. The pups go in to the elevator behind him confused. Chase: That's weird. Marshall, you didn't goof. You usually goof when you go to the elevator. Marshall: Well, I guess I was just lucky. (Saying it uncertainly.) (Meanwhile, Marshall was in the mirror. The pups didn't know that the Marshall that they went up the elevator with, was really Linche, the first duplicate.) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Okay, there was an accident at City Hall.... A call came in on the big screen. Pups and Ryder: (Linche fakeing it) *GASP* It was Night Ryder. Night Ryder: Hello PAW Patrol, we meet again. I challenge you to another fight. I have a new member. Meet Night Chase. Pups: *gasp* Night Chase was then seeable on the big screen. When the pups gasped, he smirked and showed his teeth and growled. That made Chase shiver. Night Ryder: And now, for the real thing you should be worried about. He pressed a button. A building exploded. Ryder and Chase: Oh no!!! The pups have them confused looks. Rocky: So? It's just a building. Ryder: Don't you know what that building is? That was the Pawsitius Jail! That's where they hold the most wanted and deadly evil villains in Adventure Bay!! Pups: *GASP* Chase: Now Adventure Bay is in real bad danger! Night Ryder: You mean YOU are in really bad danger. Ryder: Huh? Night Ryder: I'm using the villains to cause trouble, while you guys are in the fight. And we will fight on a place no one could see us, so people will wait for you to come help, but you never will be able too. Then, if I don't kill all of you, everyone will blame you for not helping. They just might kick you out!!! The PAW Patrol gasped. Would that all happen? Ryder thought it might happen at that second, because it had been ten minutes, and they were supposed to be helping someone right at that moment. Night Ryder: And one more surprise. He whistled. Six pups came. They where duplicates. The pups stared at them. Then, someone came out from behind Ryder and grabbed him and covered his mouth. Then he replaced him with..... a duplicate!!!! Night Ryder smiled. ???:You're coming with me. ??? sneaked down the fire pole with Ryder in his arms. Chase: Ryder, are you okay? Redyr: I'm fine. Chase: Are you sure? You look kinda different. Redyr: I'M FINE. Then ??? came back and grabbed Chase. Chase: (really quietly) Help!!! Skye: Chase? ??? quickly went down the pole with Chase. Skye turned around. Esahc was standing there. Esahc: Yes? Skye: Hey. You and Ryder look different. Esahc and Redyr gave each other worried glances. Redyr: It's nothing. Rocky: Skye is right. You do look different. Esahc: its NOTHING. Skye: Ryder, your badge is blue and not red. Redyr: The light probably is changing the color. The pups decided to give up. Skye: Okay. Night Ryder was waiting patiently. Night Ryder: Each one of you will be going against the duplicate that looks like you. See you there. The screen shut off. Duplicate? Skye thought. She looked at Redyr. Hmm........ The pups looked patiently at Redyr and Esahc. Esahc: Let's go losers. Esahc covered his mouth. The pups glared at him. Redyr: He just means that you should hurry up and get going. The pups glared at Redyr. Zuma: We're not woing wuntil you say it Wyder. Redyr: Oh. PAW Patrol is on a roll? Skye: Okay? Something is totally up with you two. Redyr: Come on let's go!! Redyr went down the fire pole, and the pups went down the slide. They went into their vehicles. Esahc drove Chase's police car next to Redyr. Esahc: (whispering) They suspect something!!! What I'd they find out? Redyr: Remember? We tell them when we get there. Esahc: Oh right. The two duplicates separated. Rubble sped up until he was next to Esahc. Rubble: Chase, what is up with you and Ryder? Esahc just looked at him and sped up until he was away from him. Rubble: *sigh* Linche sped up next to Redyr. Redyr: What is it Marshall. Linche: (whispering) It isn't Marshall. It's me, Linche. Redyr: (whispering) Oh. I forgot. Sorry. You're good at this. Linche: That's only because I'm better at it then you. Skye: Better at what? Redyr and Linche: Nothing! Skye gave them a doubtful look, and then slowed down to the pups. Skye: It's not just Ryder and Chase that are up to something. I over heard Marshall say he was better at something than Ryder, and when I asked what they both said "nothing" but I know it's something. Then they arrived to the fighting area. The Night duplicates stood there, lined up in ranked order. The pups got off there vehicles and went in ranking order, but then Redyr, Esahc, and Linche went onto the evil side and stood in front of the pups. Skye stood forward. Skye: WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO!!! WE DEMAND ANSWERS!!!! Redyr, Esahc, and Linche looked at each other. Redyr nodded his head to Linche. Linche whistled. The pups looked at each other. Marshall didn't know how to whistle!!! Then ??? came over and threw Ryder on the ground in front of the pups. Then Chase, and then Marshall. They were all injured. The pups gasped. Skye: Duplicates!!! They were duplicates!! Zuma: Wyder!! Wake up!! Zuma shook him. Ryder opened his eyes. Ryder: Pups! Pups: Ryder!! They licked his face all over. Night Ryder decided to let the PAW Patrol be together for a few minutes before starting the fight. Then Marshall woke up, and a few seconds later Chase did too. Marshall: Ryder, can you get up? Ryder tried getting up. Ryder:Ya. Marshall: Good. Marshall walked over to Chase, who was still laying down. Ryder went over to him too. Chase's eyes where closed. Ryder: Chase!! Are you okay? Chase didn't move. Ryder shook Chase. He opened his eyes a little. Chase: (in a cracking voice) Ryder. I'm sorry. Ryder picked Chase up. Ryder: (confused) There's nothing to be sorry about. Chase: Yes there is.I never told you. Ryder: About what? Chase: I'm not Chase. I'm a duplicate. Ryder: What!? He dropped him. Chase/? disappeared, and then reappeared with a German Shepherd in a cage. Chase/? let him out. The real Chase jumped into Ryder's arms. (real) Chase: Oh Ryder!!! I missed you so much!! I dreamed about you! I thought we'd never see each other again. The real Chase started covering him with licks. Ryder suddenly pushed the real Chase's head away and put him down. Ryder kneeled down next to Chase/?. The fall nearly killed him. Chase/? looked up at him. Ryder: What is your name? Chase/?: Charlie. Ryder: Charlie, please don't die. Charlie: I have too. I deserve it after hiding such a secret from you for so long. Ryder: No. Let me help. I forgive you. Charlie: Okay. Ryder: Marshall. Please help him. Marshall looked at Ryder. He shook his head. Marshall: I can't. He's a traitor. He's not the real Chase, he's a duplicate. Ryder: I don't care. We have to help him. Marshall: No. I'm sorry. I can't. Ryder (about to burst into tears) Please! Skye: Please Marshall. Marshall: Okay, fine. Ryder looked over at Charlie. His eyes where closed. Ryder: No!! Charlie wake up!! Please!! Marshall is going to help you. Charlie hardly opened his eyes, and put his head up. Charlie: Ryder, it's to late. Ryder: No! It can't be!!! Please Charlie!! Charlie's head went back down. Marshall checked Charlie's breathing. He looked at Ryder. Marshall: He's dead. Ryder: No!! Ryder started crying. He patted Charlie's head. Ryder: I'll always miss you. The pups bowed their heads to honor their dead deputy. Then Ryder suddenly looked up and stared at Marshall. Ryder: (yelling and crying at the same time) Marshall, this is all your fault!! Everyone gasped and stared at Ryder, including Night Ryder and the Duplicates. Marshall bowed his head. Skye: No Ryder. It's not. Marshall looked up. Marshall: Yes it is. If I had agreed to help him in the first place, he wouldn't have died. Ryder continued crying. Everyone watched in sadness. Suddenly, Charlie's eyes opened. Charlie's head turned to Ryder, who was patting him. Ryder screamed and jumped back in alarm. Everyone gasped. Charlie walked over to Ryder. Charlie: I'll miss you too Ryder. I'll watch over you. Then Charlie flopped back onto the ground. His eyes closed, and his head turned back the way it used to be. Night Ryder: Now can we start the fight? Ryder: *sigh* Okay. The pups lined in order. Night Ryder: Wait. Go to your stations. The Duplicates went to different places. Night Ryder: Walls will be put up between each station, so no one can see another's fight. When someone has won, push the red button, which will be in each station. You are allowed to watch someone else's fight when someone in your station has won. Now everyone, go to your duplicate. When the siren rings, you must start the fight. Night Ryder quickly put the walls up, and then made the siren ring. Night Ryder: Start!!! Night Ryder went over to Ryder. Ryder: You're going down. Night Ryder: You're the one going down. Ryder: Bring it. The two Ryders fought and fought. Finally, Ryder pushed Night Ryder down and got on top of him. Ryder: So.. Do I win? Night Ryder gasped for air. Night Ryder: Okay. You win. Now please, get off of me. Ryder got off of him. Night Ryder got up. He looked at the winning board. His team had lost each fight. Ryder looked over. The pups had been watching him fight. They all hardly had any scratches on them. Ryder was amazed. Night Ryder gave a signal. Ryder: How long have you- Chase: Ryder! Watch out!!! Suddenly, Redyr jumped onto Ryder and pinned him down. Ryder: Ah!! Get off of me!! Redyr: No way!! Ryder struggled under him. He gasped for air. Redyr: Who wins now? Ryder: No one. I haven't given up yet. Redyr: Ya. Not yet. Redyr suddenly picked Ryder up. Ryder: Ah!! What are you doing!? Redyr: Watch. Redyr threw Ryder over to the pups. Ryder hit his head on the concrete, knocking him unconscious. Chase: Ryder!!! Chase earged Ryder to wake up. Night Ryder: Looks like I win. Skye: No. If Ryder gives up, it will only be 6 to 1. We win. Night Ryder: But if the leader loses, the whole team loses. Rocky: Even if everyone else wins? Redyr: Yup. Zuma: But that wasn't fair!! Night Ryder: The leader always deserves to be challenged. Ryder: Are we going to continue? They look at Ryder. Chase: Yes!! You're alive!!! Ryder: Of course I am. So are we going to continue or what? Redyr: Wow. You sure are daring. Okay, let's continue. Pups: Go Ryder!!! Night Ryder: We will make this more "fair". Choose a partner. Me and Redyr are going against you at the same time. Two against two. Ryder: Okay. Ryder thought for a minute. Ryder: Skye? Skye looked uncertain for a second. Skye: Okay. Skye stood next to Ryder. Ryder stood up. Night Ryder: Okay. Skye is against me. Skye: When I defeat you, can I join Ryder? Night Ryder: Fine. Redyr: let's fight! Ryder jumped onto Redyr. Redyr struggled under his weight. He did a flip, knocking Ryder off and landing on him. Ryder groaned. Redyr: You give up now? Chase: Don't give up Ryder!! You can do it!! Ryder: Get off me! Redyr: Not until you quit. Ryder sighed. Redyr continued to stand on him. Ryder suddenly grabbed Redyr's legs and pushes him down. Then he gets up and on top of him. Ryder pushed down on his neck as hard as he could. Ryder: What are you gonna do now? Let me kill you, or quit? Pups: Yay Ryder!!!! Redyr: Please. Don't kill me. I'm desperate. Ryder loosened his grip. Ryder: Only if you quit. Redyr: Never. Ryder pushed down harder than he did before. Redyr started choking. Redyr: Okay. I quit!!!! Ryder let him go. Redyr gasped for air. Ryder faced Night Ryder. Night Ryder: Here's your pup. He threw him Skye. He caught her. Pups: *gasp!* Skye!! Skye was covered in bruises. Skye: I'm sorry Ryder. I let you down. I gave up. Skye fell limp in Ryder's arms. Ryder: Skye! Night Ryder: Come on Ryder!! Let's finish this. Ryder looked at him. Ryder: *sigh* Okay. Ryder put Skye down with the pups. Night Ryder: Now choose a new partner. 2 against 1? Ryder looked at Skye. Would he want to let that happen to someone else? Ryder: No. I'll fight alone. Pups: *gasp* Chase: No!! I'll fight with him. Ryder: Chase, no. Please don't. I don't want you to end up like Skye. Chase looked at Skye. She was covered in bruises, and they were bleeding. Chase bowed his head. Chase: Okay. The pups watched Ryder and Night Ryder fight. Night Ryder suddenly grabbed a sword and held it up to Ryder. Night Ryder: Give up, or you're dead. Ryder: No way. Night Ryder swung the sword at Ryder. Ryder jumped over it, and grabbed it. Ryder held the tip of the sword up to Night Ryder's neck. Ryder: Die or give up. Night Ryder: Wait! Ryder: What? Night Ryder: There is something I never told you. I never told anyone. Ryder: What? Night Ryder: I'm your brother. Everyone: *Gasp!!!* Ryder dropped the sword in alarm and confusion. Ryder stepped back. Ryder: Really?! Night Ryder: Yes. I only found out yesterday. Now I don't want to hurt you. Ryder was silent. Night Ryder: You don't believe me do you. Ryder: I do. But how is it possible? You're evil. I'm not. Night Ryder: That's because it has been a secret for years. Out mother wasn't evil, but our Father was. Out mother decided to make one of us good, and she chose you. She has kept it a secret from our Father. No one else has known until now. Ryder walked over to him. The two where awkwardly quiet standing in front of each other. Ryder put out his hand. Night Ryder took it. Ryder: Can we call off this fight? Night Ryder: Of course, brother. Ryder looked down. Ryder: How will other people take this? Night Ryder: Very badly. Let's keep it a secret, like it's always been. Ryder: Okay. But what if others find out? Night Ryder: I don't know. But I'll always stick with you from now on. Ryder: Okay. So the two leaders stuck together in every fight. No one else found out why. But their troubles where only just starting.......